


Finding One's Way

by taibhrigh



Series: 50 Sentences or 15 minute ficlets [12]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: Duo finds his way after the last war.
Series: 50 Sentences or 15 minute ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905571
Kudos: 8





	Finding One's Way

**Author's Note:**

> **15 minute ficlet:** You pick a word, picture, some type of prompt, grab a pencil/pen and paper (or tablet/keyboard), start a timer and write. If you are lucky you have something. The only changes from what was written in the 15 minutes to posting are typos, grammar, and writing shorthands.
> 
> I use the "word a day" screensaver on my computer... gotta love it sometimes.
> 
>  **Prompt:** _schlockmeister_  
>  \--noun Slang. a person who deals in or sells inferior or worthless goods; junk dealer.
> 
> Not beta'ed.

For whatever reason, some people thought that he'd gone from piloting a gundam to scrap dealer after the war. It was true that he had helped out Hilde at her family's yard after the war, but he had no stake in the yard but that of returning a favor he thought he owed Hilde.

He had helped her family sort the contents of parts of the yard; ensuring that anything that could be considered military contraband was either repurposed or sold off to a legitimate recycling company --he had them split that stuff between the Sweepers and one of Quatre's holding companies. Both would give them fair value and dispose of things properly.

Duo had even helped repair their crane and rebuilt two ship engines that had then sold for more than a decent amount; enough to get the family back on their feet and pay for a few semesters of college for Hilde.

After that he disappeared into the crowd. Spent time off and on with Howard --who had become like a favorite, crazy uncle to him-- and the Sweepers. In between those visits he had wandered from colony to colony. Spent time on one of the smaller colonies left in the L-5 area trying to get a better understanding of Wufei as he was the pilot he had understood the least. Then he went back to the Moon to make peace with the place where he had nearly died because he really did like looking up at the sky to see it and the stars when he was on Earth. He couldn't afford to hate it; it would ruin the path he was choosing for himself.

For two years he did nothing but read and travel and learn. 

Learn to be, while not quite a civilian or even normal for an ex-terrorist, ex-gundam pilot, but more himself and how to live. He wasn't hurting for money, that was one thing he could say for G, the mad-scientist had actually had a plan should his pilot survive and it hadn't involved him living on the streets of his old L-2 colony again. 

Plus, Duo had pilfered away some funds from Oz and the Alliance as well.

He'd picked a birth date after finding out the month and day of Sister Helen's birth. Using it along with some slightly fudged family and school records, he had enrolled in college. Flitting between subjects until finding one he really liked.

Basically Duo had crammed more than five years of school into three years to keep himself from getting bored and because he could. He spent breaks with Howard and saw Heero once or twice; Quatre, and by extension Trowa, more since he probably talked to Quatre once a week. But he hadn't seen Wufei in probably three years until a random day when he was sitting in the outside court at his favorite coffee cafe reading.

Someone had called his name and when he had looked up, Wufei had been standing there with a puzzled expression on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Given the prompt, I though it would go somewhere else... it didn't
> 
> This is not intentionally a prequel to [A Meeting of Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240548), but it is damn close.


End file.
